GGSP vs BBC
by The Lonely Dreaming Furry
Summary: Bad words spelling mistakes credit to LyedaBlaze my scribe. this is a MADE UP no insalt intended. please read the WHOLE thing.
1. bad words

Good Game SP and kids vs. BBC

Scene 1: bad words

_Bajo and Hex are reviewing games, as normal. But now they are getting agitated as they've had to review Black Car 3. Then they are not looking forward to answering questions from noobs. They got up to the third question and they end sitting there bored and think that the camera is off._

Bajo: I hate that fucking game. Seriously, we cant just pick up a stupid a stupid damn game and call it good. That is really a shit game, you know.

Hex: for Christ sake, stop saying that crap. The camera might be on.

Bajo: there isn't a camera man there or a red light on.

_Red light is blinking in background._

Hex: shit… the camera is on…

Bajo: quickly… um… disconnect that camera, Steve!

Steve: um I can't. There is a failsafe.

Hex: Steve. Get the baseball bat of emergencies and beat the living shit out of it.

Bajo: before it arrests us.

Hex: it can't do that, you shit head.

DARREN: what's up. Are making a porno?

Bajo: for fuck sake! We only did it once. And she was Amy Rose. I was Mario.

Hex: no… I was the man. I was Desmond…

Bajo: uncool Steph…

_The head of marking appears on the screen behind them. It is Steve jobs and Bill Gates_

Bill: you know how many have been watching today's ep? Millions of Australians live and many on YouTube!

Hex: its ok, man. We'll cover it up any way. We did it last time when he (Bajo) said fucking dam it, reviewing Cats Three.

Bill: it doesn't matter now. We will make you apologize or get a chainsaw and kill you!

Jobs: better, a mackintosh.

Bill: hey, apple-head. Watch your mouth, idiot face! Also say it now, Bajo and hex. Or by your real names.

Bajo and Hex: noooooooooooo!

Bill: and ill cut your caffeine budget.

_Hex starts sobbing. Bill makes the camera man Steve turn the camera on. Bajo ends up looking into the camera dramatically like a douche._

Hex: we're so sorry. Please don't cut the precious, precious caffeine budget.

Bill: thank you. Now, I'm going to hire children on our show.

Bajo and hex: what? Children? You're kidding my Mario.

Hex: what does that mean? Man, my minecraft world makes more sense than this.

_They run away crying like babies as DARREN takes over the show and make sit boring. Again_


	2. teenagers!

Scene 2: teenagers?

_Bajo and Hex are expecting a crowd of kids outside, but there are only two teenagers._

Bajo: alright kids hold on… what the fuck? There are only two…

Hex: Bajo shut up, man! Do you want our caffeine budget to be cut into shards! Like the time we put Mario and Peach in a paper shredder from paper Mario. Say the goddam line!

Bajo: I forgot…

Hex: you idiot!

Jobs: _ahem!_

Hex: shit!

Jobs: get to work! Grunts!

Hex: fine I'll say it. Aright. No autographs and let's get this over with.

Jobs: they're hired! They were the only two here.

Hex and Bajo: say what?

Hex: coffee?

Jobs: are you kids ready? No annoying cheese heads on set. What are your gamer names?

Hex: I can't believe he hired them!

Jobs: shut up, grunt. I don't pay you to speak.

Daniel: DROP. Demonic Ruling Orderly Protagonist.

Jade: LydeaBlaze. If you try to call me that chick I swear I'll kill you.

Jobs: let's get to the game lair and get to work.

LydeaBlaze: I swear you were dead?

Jobs: I was cloned from an apple and an iPod.

DROP: interesting. NOT!

LydeaBlaze: don't be mean, he created the iPod. And I have one.

Bill: piece of shit that is, grunt. Um I mean… sweet children teenage thing.

LydeaBlaze: fuck you man. You don't call me a child… Or sweet!

_Five minutes later, they end up in the lair, but it looks like DARREN had made it a library DROP clicks and it is normal again. They are stunned… or shitting themselves._

Bill: this is where you'll work. These grunts are going to give you information on everything. If they don't and start yelling like babies ill cut the budget.

Bajo and Hex: NOOOOO! Think of the coffee beans.

Bill: grunts!

_Bill leaves the room as they work._


	3. the freaking BBC

Scene 3: the freaking BBC_._

_The BBC arrives unannounced as they are a bunch of tea drinking ninnies. They look at them as they have a shield made of tea drinking powers. Hex and Bajo think they are bastards, since video game should be free on the internet._

Hex: Bajo, we have a problem… the BBC!

Bajo: I know. I have smelt their tea for hours and they have a shield. Duh.

DARREN: charging my shield destroying lasers.

DROP: ok then. I'm going to walk over here now. They have more power, so technically you can't get destroy it.

DARREN; fuck you. I'm going to kill myself.

Steve Halking: don't try it. You'll kill us all.

LydeaBlaze: that's it!

LydeaBlaze smashes DARREN and she pops the shield. They look at her like they did for DROP.

DARREN: feeling so much pain!

Hex: we'll rebuild you… into a paper shredder!

DARREN: NOOOOOOOO!

Bajo: coffee machine?

DARREN: fine then. Just kill me now.

_Hex turns his off. The BBC gets a bunch of weapons that are made in Briton._

Bajo: Hex, look under your bowler hat. It is made in china.

BBC: what? That is blasphemy.

Pooh: and bread.

Rabbit: and cheese.

Bajo: what the fuck?

Hex: it's the diapers.

Pooh: and bread. And bread. And bread…

Rabbit: shut up, man.

_Rabbit hit him with a rifle. Then they disappear randomly back to Fucked UP Woods. They storm the ABC studios and they end up blockading it. 2 hours later, everyone is getting fidgety. Only because they ran out of coffee._

Bajo: everything will be ok… everything will be ok…

LydeaBlaze: if there are random portals everywhere, why did those fucked up idiots come into our dimension?

Steve hawking: maybe they were bored in their dimension. I don't blame them.

LydeaBlaze: how did the fuck?

_Steve hawking disappears into Fucked up Woods. Bill ends getting a sign that says "position vacant for slave for millionaires". Alexis appears with coffee from Fucked up Pixelface. They tackle her and she screams as they take the coffee. Everyone ends up fighting over the cup, Hex gets the assassins creed sword and threatens them. She then drinks all the coffee._

Alexia: that was _my _coffee.

_Goose gets a box at the door and it has coffee inside. They make it and LydeaBlaze is the only one to see that on the label to see "from the BBC" also that under the label of "coffee" it has sheep and cow extra strength laxatives. It says for poop explosions with real poop. The dosages say one tablet=5 hours of poop. In one sachet there are 10 tablets. She works out mathematically that they will be on the toilet for 50 hours. A few seconds after they actually drink it, they have to make a break for the DARREN Cave toilets._

LydeaBlaze: idiots! You're not to drink anything endorsed by the BBC.

Bill: grunts! Clean up all this shit! Now!

Hex: I only just got off the toilet

LydeaBlaze: DROP. Don't drink that again.

_DROP tries to drink it bunt he explodes it. LydeaBlaze sits there with a blank face._

LydeaBlaze: what the hell?

DROP: I was bored. So I just wanted to explode some china full of Cow and Sheep maximum strength laxatives.

Bajo: hex… I'm sorry. I shit in your cup.

Hex: fuck you, shit eating cow. I shit in yours too.

DARREN: charging my milk dispensers!

LydeaBlaze: NO MORE COFFEE! At least until the BBC is gone.

Dirk: daddy… why is there that weird white stuff coming out?

DARREN: when you're older and a virgin, son.

Meanwhile in the BBC headquarters, AKA the mound of dog shit.

David: they aren't going to suspect that I gave those laxatives… maybe except the girl. Whatever her name is… Lygiea? No…?

A voicemail appears on his phone. It is from an unknown number (LydeaBlaze).

LydeaBlaze: I'm not that chick! I'm LygeiaAmathea.

David: what…? Who is that?

Shirley: I'm sorry, I can't see who that is or what number is that.

David: I don't care. If we want to take over the world of ABC studios. I suggest that you send more laxatives and some explosives mixed in this time.

Shirley: I'm sorry, sir. We can't do that. The board of health doesn't allow that.

David: I don't care! Ill bribe them.

Georgia: honey, come to bed. You have been gone for 6 years. Olive is depressed. I think that the bear got to her.

David: not now! Can't I take over a bunch of Aussies without you getting into it.

Olive: daddy… my bear told me to kill you…

David: get lost! Daddy is trying to over a bunch of Aussies.


	4. shitgasm and David's attack

Scene 4: shit-gasm and David's attack

Back at the DARREN cave toilets, they are cleaning them with Bill's toothbrush. Bill is trying find it as they also have Jobs' toothbrush.

Bajo: this sucks! Why do we have to clean while the toilets while the kids sit there and eat cake.

Bill got cake for DROP and LydeaBlaze. They are on the other side of a window eating it in front of them. They are laughing at bloopers.

Bill: grunts! Where is my toothbrush! Also have you cleaned the toilets yet. There are only 800 of them.

Hex: we only did 72.

Bajo: I might know where your toothbrush is…

Bill: where?

Bajo: in this toilet…

Bill: grunt! I'm docking your pay to half a peanut.

Bajo: No! I need that to trade for coffee.

Hex: done. How many left.

Bajo: 700 or something.

DARREN: charging my toilet cleaners!

All toilets clan themselves and Bill is dividing a peanut.

Bill: stupid grunts!

A pipe bomb explodes and water fountain come out of a toilet. Soaking hex in water.

Bill: who did that. Grunts!

David: it was I!

Hex: how did he get in? I locked the door.

Bajo: I may have put a sign.

Hex: did you unlock the door?

Bajo: …maybe…

Bill: grunts!

David: And now I'll take over this cruddy studio!

DROP: no way, dude. This studio is ours.

LydeaBlaze: I crank called you.

David: you're that smart chick!

LydeaBlaze: no. IM LYDEABLAZE!

LydeaBlaze gets a gun and points it at his head.

David: watch where you're pointing that gun, little girl.

LydeaBlaze shoots him in the foot and they retreat into the Den of Gaming. Half an hour later, David had taken over Studio 3.

David: I have these entire stupid hosts hostage. Except that scotty guy and katinka the evil lunch lady.

Scotty: you got pranked fool!

Amy Rose: im here to save you. Wait… why am I here? Vandit!

Vandit Latore: What!

Amy Rose: why am I here? This isn't Mobius.

Vandit Latore: save them!

Amy Rose: ok. Wheeeeeeee!

Amy Rose swing on a vine and crashes into wall. Vandit shakes his head.

Amy Rose: ow. My… um… whats it called?

Vandit Latore: head! Idiot!

Amy Rose: Can we go home? I want to play unicorns.

Vandit Latore: ok.

They leave. Bill is trying to get into the studio. Only as his mackingtosh is locked in there. Scotty tries to prank David and LydeaBlaze is staring at him. Bill gets in when he presses the "emergency open now" button. They all have weapons, except Hex and Bajo. Who have nerf guns. David gets a pistol and puts it against Amberlee's head.

Amberlee: yo. You cant do that. James and those other doushes are crushing on me.

Kayne: how did you know?

LydeaBlaze: we all knew. Everyone knew.

David: shut up, aussies. I want to enslave your studio to play re runs and educational videos

Helga: I have lemon squares.

All: piss off!

David: go away. We hate you.

Helga: I love everyone and lemon squares and bagers for all.

DROP: piss off.

DROP sends her and her lemon squares and bagers away except one. He eats it. David gets tired of this and shoots Amberlee.

LydeaBlaze: holy shit… he killed Amberlee Lobo!

Olivia: whatever. Hey alfie.

Alfie: what?

Olivia: since we have only a few momwnts left. We have to kill david.

Alfie: that's their job.

BBC agents trained like james bond come in and have weird weapons. They GGSP hosts watch as they have taser lollipops and are tasering Hex and Bajo.

DROP: shouldn't we…

Goose: nah. Im a traitor. I use cheets.

Hex: blasphemy!

Pooh: an bread.

Rabbit: and cheese.

Eeyore: and red jelly. Now im going to cut myself.

Christopher Robin: lets go. Im going to play with kanga.

They leave as Bajo and hex are taken away.

Scotty: lets bail!

Soctty picks up LydeaBlaze and they run off as agents are following them back to the Den of Gaming. They don't notice that they left DARREN with David and the corpses of the Studio 3 hosts. Derk is behind DARREN and he is pooping out bolts. DARREN chucks the bolts at David and milk.

Derk: we're going to die!

DARREN: shut up! Charging me british lazers.

Derk: dad no! why are you zapping them.

DARREN: maybe when youre older son. Now… get lost!

Pushes Derk into hall and he rolls into the 'dungon" (The basement).

David: and now, I will dominate the other studios and then… dominate Australia! Using… British presents. Then I'll make the stupid kids from that game show shit to advertise them.


	5. Attack of the bewitched presents

Scene 5: Attack of the bewitched presents.

The presents are being set up as the news desk as they were told by a hypnotised Bill Gates. They are reading the news the Helga shows up and looks at the presents.

Helga: maybe ill make enchanted presents friends.

LydeaBlaze: Nintendo has announced today that they are a bunch of shit head doushes. Also they were given the award for "longest repeat of a game sequence". Pokemon was awarded the award last year as they have now become more repeditive. Only as they are repeating Mario 1.

Helga: rise nice presents, preeeeetttyyy pleeeeeeeessseee.

Poptarts: I wonder how the others can put up with her.

Presents attack while DROP and LydeaBLaze are still reading the news. LydeaBlaze tries to stay calm as they wont stop and chaos ensures. Helga is cheering loudly when Poptarts takes them back. LydeaBlaze finally has enough and she starts attacking them. Steve films all the attacking and chaos unfolding. DROP is still reading the news, only as he is chained to a post. Steve releases DROP and he fights with the others. Hours later, they are back to normal, except that all the hosts are either captured or injoured. LydeaBlaze and DROP are sitting at the desk. DROP has wrapping paper all over him and LydeaBlaze is covered in Scotty's hairgel. Olny as Scotty had tried to help by drowning them in hairgel. Meanwhie, sporelings are watching in horrorfied dumbness.

Fawkes: Yo this be technical difficulties this be balling.

LydeaBlaze: you this be our show, man. Totes not yours, bitch.

Fawkes: yo don't insalt my phoenix brothers bitch my best friend and sex yo thisbe balling

LydeaBlaze: well… yo you don't know what youd be doing here. Like, we be hosting da show.

Fawkes: yo don't steal my lingo you may be hosting but I be shitting on your toys.

Scotty: yo! You don't talk to da lady that's mine like dat. You is da bitch compared to da woman there.

Cealing Cat: id be cealing cat. Stuffs for da peoples on da erfs and stuffs for the kittenz.

David: holy shit! There is a celaing cat?

DROP: how'd he get here?

Cealing cat: he used da door.

Bacement Cat: shut up, cealing bitch.

Fawkes: man, this be crazy.

Derk: im here!

All: go away!

Derk: I released the gamers.

Hex and Bajo: we did it.

LydeaBlaze: what?

Bajo: we made it up the stairs while the guard were having a tea break.

David: Fuck this!

David gets a gun and shoots Derk. It richchets off Derk and lands in bacement cat's ass.

Bacement Cat: if I was in pain id be killing you for making me mad.

Cealing cat: yeeeaaah!

David: and now to kill everyone.

LydeaBlaze: run!

Everyone runs away as david chases them with his pistol. Tey escape into the set of abc news 24.

Host: in breaking news, al-Qaeda had announced that they are trapped in the toilet o having a shit-gasm. Due to laxitives from the bbc.

Host 2: in other news, the corpse of Amberlee Lobo had been found in a toilet with spary paint on her back. The spray paint read…

LydeaBlaze: run fuckwits! David is coming! David is coming!

Host: what are you idiots doing here? This is live.

Scotty: run! The british broadcasting company is coming!

Host: what?

LydeaBlaze: the BBC!

David: heeerrrreeessss david!

Cealing cat: run! Youd be eten.

David: shut up!

Host: lets run away… now!

LydeaBlaze: jesus! Took you that long to figure out that David is chasing us!

They all run away and the camera's follows them. The cameraman turns around to take a look at david and gets shot. The camera is dropped on the ground, on david's foot.

David: fuck you cameraman!


	6. We're screwed!

Scene 6: Where screwed!

_The hosts of ABC news 24, GGSP, Scotty, Fawkes, Ceiling Cat, Basement Cat, Helga, DARREN and Derk are hiding in the abandoned set of At the Movies. Fawkes is guarding the door, looking for David. Inside, Hex and Bajo are having a fit. Fawkes is guarding the door, but failing. Helga is staring into random space and baking lemon squares in the process of staring. Her legion of angry badgers are still following and still making the squares. Ceiling Cat is intruding into Scotty and LydeaBlaze's "romance time"_

Fawkes: yo, I see nothing in the hall. I only see the darkness, spooky man.

Helga: lemon squares…

All: no!

Fawkes: I see romancing. Eww!

Scotty: fuck off, Fawkes!

Fawkes: I say what I see. I see the bitch and some doushebag going at it.

LydeaBlaze: are not! I don't want to go there.

Ceiling cat: im watching you…

Bacement cat: shut up, brother.

David: where are you!

Fwakes: I see david coming.

Helga: lemon squares…

All: no!

LydeaBlaze: run!

Host: we are being followed by david. We are running away. They are crawling into an airvent.

Fawkes: shut it, bitch! You'd be letting them knowz.

Helga: legion, throw lemon squares. They will love them.

Helga and her legion of angry bagers throw lemon squares at david and his henchmen. Everyone crawls away. Fawkes starts listening to his ipod and he starts headbanging. Hex is on her phone talking loudly. Helga comes into the vent and her legion close the vent. Fawkes is rapidly banging his head and everyone is getting mad.

LydeaBlaze: stop it! We are escaping, not banging heads.

Scotty: what are listening to?

Fawkes: Taylor Swift. She be awesome! We did the nasty at her concert.

All: ewwwwwwwww!

Hex: OMG! Did you hear what fawkes did. He banged TS. Totes ewww!

David: I can hear your windging and all your going to be mine!

Scotty: he's gay.

David: am not! Henchmen, gas the vent! They'll learn not to question my sexuality.

Helga: oh no! we ran out of lemon squares!

All: who cares!

LydeaBlaze": lets get the fuck out of here!

The vent collapses and the fall into the set of the Martha Stweart Show. They unlock the door and grab Martha at the same time. The ABC News 24 hosts get the cameraman to follow.

Host: We are again running away. We kidnapped Martha Stweart for her own safety. Our gang leader and protégé is leading us to safety.

LydeaBlaze: shut off the fucking camera!

Host: our leader has ordered us to…

LydeaBlaze: give me the camera!

LydeaBlaze turns off the camera.


	7. The War

Scene 7: The War

Later there is a plan being conducted into the ABC War Room.

Fawkes: we need some sorta plan. David be comin' soon.

Martha: I have a cake in the oven.

All: shut up!

LydeaBlaze: we only kidnapped you for your safety. If you don't shut up, I'll use you as bait.

Martha: bait for what?

All: David!

Host: we are making…

LydeaBlaze: didn't I tell you to shut up?

Host: I need to be on camera.

LydeaBlaze: Steve, smash the camera.

Steve: ok.

The plan is underway and in the background, Steve the cameraman is destroying the camera.

DROP: we need more people. I should use my…

All: no! Dear God, no!

LydeaBlaze: I have the answer. We will summon all the video game characters, TV characters and no. I won't call the fucked up woods, Pixelface and all the forces of evil… ok maybe we'll have Amy too. Vandit can control her… I think.

DROP: even kaeloo?

LydeaBlaze: especially kaeloo. We will not have Sesame street, Elmo's world, in the night garden, Dora the explorer, Diego, Nakkita Milarne's Corpse, Amberley Lobo's corpse, Jesus, god, Kai-lan, Emily young and anything that is horrible and excruciating to the mind of a teenager or an adult.

Fawkes: like, how do we do dat?

DROP: I'll do it with my…

All: no!

LydeaBlaze: I'll do it. Jesus DROP. No magic now. We have to save the ABC and Australia from the BBC… and David.

DROP: how are you going to…?

LydeaBlaze: shut up. Ahem. Characters, Game heroes, Amy, hear my call. I summon you all to help us in our plight. We are to go to a war, to save Australia and the ABC from these British bastards. Come through your portals, warp in if necessary, and just get here now…! Please.

Random portals open and characters from all good games and shows enter. They all have different weapons and powers into one army. Later, everyone is lined up holding with their weapons, in their groups.

LydeaBlaze: this will be a war. Now, go to your assigned areas when I tell you where and when to. Sub A (Amy and Vandit); you'll be in the foyer. Vandit will use his mind control to control the guards. Sub B (Alife, Olivia and Katinka), you will throw the one thing that the British are "allergic" to, broccoli. Team Babylon Rogues (Jet, Wave, Storm and Fawkes), you will crawl through the air vents to Studio 3… what's left of it and will open the door for Team Golden Turkey (Kayne, Janitor and James). You three are going to distract David with your dumbness. Team Axis of Cheese (Sonic, Knuckles, Cheese, Chaos and Vanilla) will distract the BBC News. Since they will try and film us. Team ABC News 24 (host 1, 2 and Steve the camera guy) will follow Team… sigh… Axis of cheese. Team Nerd (Tails, Mary, Marine and Senator Ivo/Dr. Eggman) will run HQ. Tails and the senator have brought a whole bunch of things… what are the "things" anyway?

Tails: simple. Battle droids, Rockets, missile launchers, grenades, knockout gas bombs, smoke pellets, Ninja stars, Machine guns, tanks, robots and surprisingly Orbot and Cubot.

LydeaBlaze: ok… Back to the plan. Team Absolution (Blaze, Silver, LydeaBlaze, Mephiles and Avira) will go on a mission that involves taking down David. The rest of you, you all will run the army that confronts the British.

DROP: what about me? Why aren't I in your team? I want to get David too…

LydeaBlaze: experienced fighters only. If it helps, you can… um… err… lead the army!

Senator Ivo: what? He's an idiot.

DROP: what?

Ivo: seriously… Why do you put that idiot in charge of a fricking army? Nakkita would make a better leader… and she's dead!

Juliette: don't mention that name… ever.

Ivo: oh and I am not the daughter of a…

LydeaBlaze: hello, memo to me! As I was saying, It's so simple. He is too stupid to do anything else or at least stay in the HQ.

Marine: he's not staying, mate. I don't want to put up with _that_.

Hex: don't trust him with coffee. Enough said.

Ivo: this is…

Juliette: Don't try and argue. Leave it for senate meetings and our arguments.

Katherine-Maria: maman! Papa! Stop! I don't to be embarrassed…!

Juliette: honey, why don't you and Elias go play now.

Katherine-Maria: muuuuuuuuuuuuum! I don't _"play" _with Elias. Seriously, we are not a couple. He is married and 3 years older than me!

Ivo: sometimes you have a dirty mind, Jewel.

LydeaBlaze: enough! Let's get back to the action! For the love of Fera…

Katherine-Maria: finally!

LydeaBlaze: DROP, go to battle station 4836373. Now!

DROP: where is it? And my cake.

LydeaBlaze: where do you think? The set of Playschool

DROP: ohhhhh.

LydeaBlaze: dear sweet mother… he's a dumbass.

Ivo: can't disagree with that.

Juliette: don't start.

Ivo: how the hell am I going to start?

LydeaBlaze: enough! Senator, Lady Robotnik, please. I know you two are practically in another problem with your marriage, but seriously..,. We have to focus!

DROP: cake!

LydeaBlaze: battle stations!

Everyone takes their places. HQ sets up and is online, the army stands at their position and Amy and Vandit are at the entrance.

LydeaBlaze: give the order to the Amy… wait Vandit!

Marine: you can go in now. Be safe and have fun.

Amy and Vandit go in and Vandit hypo's the British. Amy smashes random objects in the foyer in the background while Vandit has them under his control. He makes them sleep and tests if they'll wake up. It fails. Back in HQ, the second order is given.

Miles: go into the vent. Also no head banging, Fawkes. If it is like marine when I'm…

Marine: don't say it. We did it once but it wasn't my fault. You said that I wouldn't be as good as Antoinette.

Jet: let's go man!

The four get into the air vent and make their way to their designated point. Wave hits the auto release on the door of Studio 3.

LydeaBlaze: send out the commands to Team Golden Turkey.

Mary: it's a go with GT. Distract the dunderheads. Be safe, mates.

Team Golden Turkey distracts David and his henchmen in studio 3. Team Babylon Rouges are at the end of the air vent and Fawkes gets stuck. Meanwhile, in HQ, they are watching the footage from Team Axis of Cheese and the ABC News 24 team camera.

LydeaBlaze: we are going to have the army attack in five. Have the senator send the order and monitor axis of and ABC News 24's footage. Wait… where is Senator? AND where is Lady Juliette?

Katherine-Maria: I hope they are not doing what I think they are doing. Those filthy bastads!

Shadow: don't worry, Katherine. If your parents have another child, it would die anyway. Cathryn 1 still has your mum as her as a martyr.

Katherine-Maria: you are right. I wish I could stop your visions about… you know…

LydeaBlaze: fine. Army… Attach!

Drop receives the order and does nothing. Batman comes up to talk some sense into him.

Batman: DROP, we were supposed to attack! Come on, we have been waiting for three minutes.

David's army has been approaching and DROP doesn't realise it.

Batman: That's it. I'm taking over!

Hits DROP in face. Takes microphone off him.

Batman: Attack!

DROP: Ow…! Why does everyone go for the face?

Ivo: (Over PA) You realise that it is practically the laws of reality.

Katherine-Maria (In background of her father): DROP! Get up and take the damn microphone from Batman! Also for the love of Cathryn 1, lead the fucking army!

Ivo (yelling at daughter): No swearing!

Juliette (Background): You shut up! She can do anything she wants. Because she is_ my_ daughter!

Ivo: Bullshit!

LydeaBlaze: Will you all shut up! DROP takes over it now!

DROP: Fine! Hey Batman! You are fired!

Batman: You can't fire me. I am Batman!

DROP: No… YOU are BAJO!

DROP takes his mask off and Bajo runs off because of all the pressure.

DROP: that means that I'm in charge.

Katherine-Maria: NO YOU ARE NOT!

Kate punches DROP and chops his head off with a machete.

Katherine-Maria: Attack!

She kicks DROP's head and it lands on Reni. Who then has a panic attack because of the still alive decapitated head? (FYI DROP is Immortal, but can feel pain and NO he is not friends of Edward Cullen or is the strange human half of Shadow the Hedgehog). The army attacks while LydeaBlaze, Blaze, Silver, Mephiles and Avira go and confront David. Reni is taking down British as she runs in circles.

Meanwhile, the five are at what is left of Studio 3.

LydeaBlaze: You are Going down!

David: What the… Animals and some chick.

Blaze: Everyone, Duck! My cousin is going to blow!

The members of Team Sonic hide as LydeaBlaze gets mad.

LydeaBlaze: Don't… CALL… ME… A CHICK!

LydeaBlaze takes out a kitana and charges at David. Blaze, Silver, Mephiles and Avira come out and use their powers to take him down. They chain him to the ground.

Meanwhile, DROP removes his head from Reni and he goes to confront the chick that cut it off.

DROP: I'm going to come over there and kick your ass!

Katherine-Maria: DADDY! I might need the war machine!

DROP: …Oh shit… I didn't know that her dad still had the Egg Emperor from Sonic Heroes. DAMN IT!

DROP pulls out a bazooka and he is stopped by Elias Acorn as he chops his head off again.

Elias: Don't mess with my girl.

DROP: What the FUCK does that MEAN?

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU ELI!

Elias: HOLY SHIT!

(he is getting ganged by British, not screaming fangirls) The Fangirls take down the British that are in their way, while Elias runs away with Shadow and Katherine as they go to help with the David thing.

Meanwhile,

LydeaBlaze: STOP MOVING!

Blaze: He can't. He is taking evasive action!

Olive: Leave my dad alone.

Katherine-Maria: He is such no dad to you. MY father is worse, but better.

Ivo (over PA): True, but I'm still sorry, Kate.

Juliette (in background): Shut up!

Olive: Screw you!

Katherine-Maria: If you try to mess with me, bring it on.

Katherine-Maria sticks her sword into David. Olive and Katherine-Maria are fighting while the British army runs away in retreat.

Sonic: Get lost you faggits! I just tried to kick your ass but failed when you put up a tea forceflield.

Sally: Very nice, Sonic. Very nice.

DARRAN: Charging my coffee dispenser.

Peter: Go away! I don't like you!

Russian Jesus: Fuck you! Run before Nicolai gets you in the ass!

Cathryn 1: Fuck off, British! You don't believe in my religion.

Fawkes: Phoenix brothers, we shit on them. Deploy the shit yo.

Jacinta (Fawkes younger sister from the Sonic world): Why do you shit on them? You should use your fire powers. I am burning them as we speak.

Fawkes: Nah! I like my acid shit. Look they are getting' high from it, sis.

Livingston: Look at my paws they're ammmazing!

Analise (Princess of Cordelia, forced into marriage with Livingston): Don't go near the shit! Now he is stoned, again. That is just _so_ fucking perfect.

William (forced couple's child): Dad! Get off the poo. We need an intervention.

In the GUN attack vehicle.

Shadow: Clarissa, attack damn it!

Clarissa: Fuck you! I hate you, brother-in-law. Why did you marry my sister!

Shadow: Shut… the… fuck… up!

Andrew: Daddy, can we shoot them now?

Shadow: ask your mum.

Andrew: Maman! Can attack them now?

Rouge: fine. Remember, between the eyes and nowhere lower than crotch. Clarissa, don't be mean to my husband.

Clarissa: Soldiers attack!

GUN is deployed. Meanwhile, in the battlefield, ABC News 24 hosts are sitting in the middle of the battle field reporting the news. They are acting casually while killing, gunshots, angry gods and goddesses, owls and other chaos is behind them.

Host: We are recording live from the battlefield. Katherine-Maria is leading our army instead of DROP. His head has been decapitated and is on the head of that female rhino called Reni.

LydeaBlaze: Turn off the camera!

Host: We have to turn off the camera now.

LydeaBlaze: NOW!

Bill: Where are the grunts?

LydeaBlaze: in the corner.

Livingston: My hands are amazing yoz.

Fawkes: that don't make any sense

Jacinta: neither do you.

Fawkes: shut up, bitch. You my little sister, you little. I bigger.

Jacinta: Fuck you, bro!

LydeaBlaze: Shut up! David is giving in.

David: I'm giving in. By butt hurts.

LydeaBlaze: what does that mean?

DROP: yeah! What she said.

In the back ground

Olive: I'm going to kill you!

Katherine-Maria: You cannot defeat me. I am more trained than your fat ass is.

David: I hate you… (drops dead)

Olive: daddy? You killed him!

Katherine-Maria: state the fucking obvious.

Olive: A life for a life!

Attacks K-M. Olive attacks and is kicked into a wall.

Katherine-Maria: I suggest you shut the fuck up and surrender now.

Olive: Never!

Olive takes the sword out of David and goes in mid-air to stab Katherine-Maria. Time slows when she is landing. Elias takes out his Sword of Acorns and stabs Olive by standing in front of Kate and launching it in her chest. She lands on the floor and Elias takes his sword out.

LydeaBlaze: holy shit…! You just…

Elias: No one messes with Lady of Acorn.

Katherine-Maria: You are just so brave. If you weren't a Squirrel I would kiss you, to thank you.

Elias: that is ok, Kate. It is not like Shadow was going to get her anytime soon. He is shooting British with his son.

LydeaBlaze: He just… He… He…

DROP: David's dead! WOOOOO!

Fawkes: I'm gunna shit on him.

Jacinta: No. No more shitting. Look what ya did to Livingston.

Livingston: Analise, my paws are ammmazing!

Analise: I know. We _all_ know.

Jet: What we gunna do with the bodies? We gunna send them in packages to the BBC?

Jacinta: EWW! Jet you pig!

Wave: that was nasty man!

LydeaBlaze: Get me a hunting knife.

DROP: Why?

Blaze: Here Cuz.

LydeaBlaze: Thank you. At least I didn't get my head cut off DROP.

DROP: Screw yo…

Elias chops his head off and sticks it on Reni. Reni runs into the medical tent and accidently crushes Milford.

Maryann: Rhino chick! Think fast!

Fires trank dart. Reni lands on the already squashed Milford. The rest of the cast come in after decapitating Olive and David's heads.

Host: I am live coming from the scene where a member of the press was just killed.

LydeaBlaze: TURN OFF THE FUCKING CAMERA!

Host: Yes Ma'am.

Later, there is a massive party under way. The heads are mounting onto the wall. DROP is the DJ and everyone is dancing.

Russian Jesus: It be happy hour!

Amy: PARTY!

Jake: let's get this party started!

Sonic: !

Sally: you're missing a link.

Meanwhile,

Scotty: Lydea, the past 24 to 36 hours have been the best days of my life.

LydeaBlaze: I know.

DROP: Party…! Oops! I ruined your moment.

LydeaBlaze: GO AWAY!

DROP: OK!

Scotty: I have one thing. Hold on. ATTENSION! LOOK AT ME! TURN ON THE CAMERAS! DROP, turn off the music! I have an announcement!

Everything freezes.

DROP: Make it quick. I want to party!

Scotty: Shut up! Now then, Duchess Lydea Calibre of Fera…

DROP: BOOBS!

Orbot slaps him.

Orbot: That is my line bitch!

Scotty: Do you mind!

Both: Sorry.

Scotty: Duchess Lydea Calibre, will you do me the honour of…

DROP: BORING!

Scotty: SHUT THE FUCK UP, DROP!

All: Yeah!

DROP: THIS IS BORING!

Scotty: Will you, Lydea, do me the honour of being my bride?

DROP: EWWWWWW!

LydeaBlaze: Yes!

All (Except DROP): Aww!

DROP: THAT IS SO GREAT! WHY LB, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

LydeaBlaze: Because I want to. Shut up! Kate.

Katherine-Maria chops off his head.

Host: Our victorious leader is going to be married.

LydeaBlaze: Turn off the camera.

She walks up and turns off the camera by picking it. It goed black.

The End.


End file.
